


magic in flux

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AmeChuWeek2017, F/F, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: Amy's magic has started going out of control thanks to a newcomer in her neighborhood.





	magic in flux

**Author's Note:**

> _Shows up 3 days late with Starbucks_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Here is my first entry for AmeChuWeek 2017! I'm probs not going to go back and do Days 1-2 so we'll see what all I do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 3: Elements

Amy wasn’t one to like write poetry or write novels or anything. She liked to preserve beauty in a more visual way which is why she was working at a photographer’s studio. But like, sometimes, there came a moment when she reconsidered that. That moment had been happening more and more often because across the street from the studio a martial arts studio opened its door and honestly? The lead instructor was the most beautiful woman that Amy had ever seen. Like, the type of beauty that poetry was meant to be written about.

Amy could accept that she was attracted to this stranger. What she was getting annoyed with was that her magic was starting to go haywire. She felt like she was twelve again with no handle on her powers. Thankfully water magic wasn’t as chaotic as some of the other ones, but explaining to her landlord that the plumbing had broken due to it...that was irksome. Like, okay, hot people existed. Amy herself was an attractive person.

There was no excuse, and she didn’t understand at all. She had asked her older sister, but Mads had simply looked at her and told her to at least _talk_ to the instructor. Which, okay, fair, but that wasn’t the discussion they were having.

After her powers broke a hydrant just because she was walking past the studio and had seen the woman, she had made up her mind to just… do it.

So here Amy stood, camera in hand and feeling her magic jump as the instructor went through a demonstration with her class. Why was she this nervous? Nerves only made her magic get even more out of control, especially lately. Just… this was the worse, honestly.

She was thinking about leaving even though the desk clerk had told her to hold on until the class ended. No one would notice right? Even as she thought that, the class came to an end and the instructor made her way to the front desk after the clerk waved at her.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, and Amy wanted to say ‘give me back control of my powers’ but held off.

“This young lady would like to know if she can sit in and take photos.”

“Oh,” and then the woman had smiled at her and made her way in front of Amy, “Of course you can. Hi, I’m Jun.” She was holding out her hand, so Amy smiled.

“I’m Amy,” was what she said just before taking Jun’s hand. It was meant to be a simple handshake, but instead she gasped. Suddenly it was like she was overflowing with magic. Like her powers had increased and increased and were just infinite. Then it stopped. The energy that had been twisting up inside of her straightened back out and calmed down. She was stuck just holding Jun’s hand because it felt like she had been sucker punched. What the fuck?

“Oh,” Jun said, and Amy looked at her, saw the shock and then the smile on her face like she understood something. “Oh, so you were why.”

“Why what?” Amy managed out, because it felt like her powers had just increased and while it was no longer infinite, she couldn’t feel her limits anymore. It was hard to focus on what Jun was saying, but then she squeezed Amy’s hand, and all she could was focus on Jun as she led her to a bench.

“Why my powers were so off balanced,” Jun was still holding her hand, and Amy didn’t mind. But…

“Yours too?!”

“Yes,” Jun laughed, “I’ve been causing minor earthquakes for a few weeks… I couldn’t figure out why, but I get it now… It was because of you.”

Amy just blinked, and oh. Oh, now why Maddie had told her to meet Jun was starting to make sense. Had this happened to her sister in the past? Something so weird as… this. “Wait… I was having that much of an influence on your powers?”

“It’s not as common anymore, but sometimes there exists someone who can increase your magical abilities.” Jun looked at her and then looked at their hands. “I’ve heard about it, of course, but it’s more common a story in my home than here.”

“What’s the story?”

“Oh, you know how it goes,” Jun squeezed her hand, “That everyone has a soulmate out there. That together they’re stronger than apart.”

There was a lot to unpack with what Jun had just said, but… first off, “Can we talk about this more over dinner?”

Jun squeezed her hand, “I would be delighted.”

Amy couldn't help but smile helplessly in delight at that.


End file.
